Purple Is The Colour Of My Lady
by Babybee61
Summary: Arthur Pendragon realises that purple looks better on Gwen rather than Morgana...Set during the Witchfinder  2.07 ...R&R please!


It was the day that the Witch finder was to display his evidence and Arthur was sitting on his throne waiting for the inquiry to begin, however, Arthur could not help making a comparison when he saw Morgana that morning, not because of her fearful eyes, her trembling lips or her shaking hands. It was because of what she was wearing.

Guinevere stood behind her, her forehead creased with concern as Morgana held her hand tightly. She too wearing a purple gown, but a worker's gown, not a noble's. He could also see the discomfort in Guinevere's eyes as she dusted something off of the blue cardigan that Morgana was wearing. Arthur was used to Morgana's extensive wardrobe, but it was this dress that was his favourite. Not because it was purple, his new favourite colour, or because she actually wore it more than twice. It was because this was the gown that Guinevere had worn.

The dark purple silk complemented Guinevere in a way that it never had Morgana. It seemed to be made for Guinevere's frame and dark complexion. She looked far more elegant than Morgana ever did. She looked fierce, brave yet scared all at the same time whilst wearing this dress.

He sighed.

She looked like a Queen.

When Arthur had seen her first when he went to rescue her from Hengist's lair, he was shocked by her appearance. Stunned, he thought he had entered a dream, one where he often thought about her wearing grand clothes with a golden crown around her head. One where Guinevere was a much loved Queen, the mother of his children. Though he had never dreamt of her tied to _him_ which is why he got into that cage so fast, to release her from _him_.

"_Arthur" _She cried when she had seen him. Surprise? Joy? Anger? Guinevere had always been such a mystery to the young Prince.

She was comforting Morgana at the end of the hall, who looked thoroughly panicked, and she seemed to have trouble standing. She was shaking her head furiously from side to side, and Guinevere was stroking her cheek, trying to get her to relax, but she seemed to get more agitated. Eventually Guinevere sat her down on one of the chairs by the door, before wiping down her apron, and determindly heading in the direction of his Father who was standing to one side of the room, talking to an elder in the parliament of Camelot.

She waited patiently for him to stop, sending worried glances in Morgana's direction every few moments. When the King stopped talking he slowly turned to Guinevere, she did a low curtsey before talking to him. When Uther saw this, he too sent worried glances in the direction of his Ward. But shook his head firmly and ordered Guinevere to Morgana once again, who curtseyed before leaving the King.

Arthur looked on irritated, had his father been demeaning Guinevere, the only person who he truly cared about? Had he given her an impossible task to carry out? Why was she so calm? She walked back to Morgana who looked like she was going to crack open from something as soft as a feather.

Morgana looked terrified as she stood up, taking Guinevere's arm to support her as she stood up. She didn't even look awake, taking breaths, to even her path. Arthur frowned in concern, could see Guinevere trying to sooth her, and he could hear her voice whispering to her. Arthur stood up, as Guinevere came up unto the wooden platform which held the three great thrones.

"Please Gwen, don't make me stay here. I am begging you," Morgana pleaded with her best friend.

"Shh, Shh Morgana. It's all going to be fine My Lady." She soothed, Leading Morgana to her throne. Patting her hand reassuring her.

"Gwen please, I can't do this. The things I have seen, Gwen." She sat down, looking around the room, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"My Lady, things will be fine," Gwen started adjusting Morgana's dress, flowing over her knees.

"Can't you do it for me? Please Gwen, you look so beautiful in this dress. You did it once before, please?" Guinevere immediately stiffened.

"I shall be back in a moment. Please be calm my lady." Morgana nodded, and clawed the arms of her throne. Guinevere left the platform and hurried out of one of the side doors. Arthur looked at his foster-sister then hurried after Guinevere.

He soon found her in a dark hallway, sat against the wall knees pulled up to her chin and beside her sat pitcher water and a goblet. He also heard a loud sigh, he approached her.

"Guinevere?"

"Sire? Oh, I was just getting up," She sounded flustered, and could tell by her flushed cheeks that she had been crying.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up. She took his hand reluctantly and laughed.

"Yes My Lord I am fine. I am more worried about Morgana," She sounded worried; as Arthur bent down to retrieve the jug.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has been having nightmares again. She is terrified about today,"

"Gauis' sleeping draughts not working then?" He asked, looking down at Guinevere.

"I don't see how they do not. They work for me, and mine are a lot simpler though," She mused.

"For you?" Arthur was concerned for her.

"Yes, since uh...Hengist. I have had some trouble sleeping my lord," Guinevere took the jug from him. He had no idea about Guinevere's trouble.

"Still now?"

"Not anymore. For the first couple of months but not now," They began to walk towards the throne room again.

"Then why is Morgana wearing that dress, if it brings back bad memories for you?"Arthur growled, Guinevere looked puzzled at the Prince's reaction.

"It does, but not for reasons that you may think, Arthur," She sighed. Before entering the throne room again, a bemused Arthur behind her. Not really picking up on what she said.

Arthur made his way back to the throne next to his father, and saw Guinevere amongst the crowd. He tried not to stare, but he noticed to himself that Guinevere was wearing purple flowers in her hair. And this left him to day dream. He saw her wearing a purple gown, like Morgana's except in a lighter shade, like the dress she was wearing now. He saw bangles and necklaces, and a ring on her left hand, with a small golden dragon carved on the stone. Also a crown around her head that had once belonged to his mother.

Yes, Purple was definitely the colour of his Lady...


End file.
